


Jackson's Holiday

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [17]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Continued from Kate.





	Jackson's Holiday

"Wow, Tony, you went all out." Abby said as she seated herself at the table.

"It's all thanks to grandpa. He decided to stay a little longer and has been preparing stuff all week."

The team was happy for how easily the words like dad and grandpa flowed. Since the death of Kate, Tony seemed happier, more at ease, more like the old Tony.

"I must admit, Anthony." Ducky said leaning forward to look at him. "That is the most unusual fish tank I have ever seen."

All the team had been introduced to their fish counterparts and dutifully exclaimed over the Grinch cave façade and the little grinch and max figures. To Jethro's chagrin, Tim had told how close Gibbs had come to being a red guppy and why before pointing out the blue beta who he swore was giving him a Gibbs glare. Gibbs mentally put Tim on dumpster diving for the next month.

Every one had laughed when a multicolor guppy and blue guppy got a bit territorial and the blue beta swam between them. Everyone swore he had used a fin to deliver a head slap to little Tony, the multicolored guppy. Gibbs refused to react but internally, he was proud of his name sake. As he walked away, he may have whispered an "attaboy," that only he and the beta heard.

"I love the changes to the apartment." Breena spoke up. "The writing nook is..."

"Tony had that done. He wanted me to be able to enjoy the city view and be inspired." Tim smiled proudly. The antique desk of his dreams now sat at an angle to the huge glass window that formed the side of the living room. With the clever positioning of the desk and matching book shelves, it gave the illusion of seclusion but he could if desired still be part of what was going on in the rest of the room.

"I don't believe I've ever seen such a large dog bed." Jimmy grinned. "One might think it would hold whoever was in the dog house." He joked.

"Tony, again." Tim spoke up. "He wanted Jethro to be comfortable and he also thought Jethro might be a big jealous of Little Leroy Jethro."

Gibbs upped the dumpster diving to two months.

"Not that this isn't great and all. Especially, since you are here, Grandpa Gibbs. It's just a little early for our usual holiday dinner." Abby remarked.

Jackson stood up. "That would be my fault. I wanted to have you all to Stillwater but Jethro insisted you were to busy so I decided to host here at Tim and Tony's. Jethro's is too small and old-fashioned." He muttered. "I came to town last weekend to formally be introduced to my grandson with a family dinner. I couldn't be happier."

The guests clapped as Tony blushed.

"I was a bit concerned about a few things but I got to know Tim here. He's a good man. So, after some talking, I'm pleased to..."

Tim blanched. "He wouldn't?"

Jethro looked at his soon to be son-in-law with rolling eyes. "Of course, he would."

"...announce that Tim has asked for Tony's hand..."

Tony blushed red looking down the table at Tim.

"...which I was glad to give..."

The rest of the guests seemed to hold their breath.

"Tim and Tony are getting married this spring in Stillwater."

Jethro gritted his teeth. That impossible old man. The wedding was being held in his backyard. He was the father, after all.

Tim and Tony found themselves pulled out of their chairs, hugged and babbled at. The two looked across the room and smiled. They were getting married...


End file.
